sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
United People's Republic
Basic Information Government Type: Technocratic Republic Faction Location: 10,000 light-years east of the Solarian Empire Region Size: 8,000 light-years Military Strength: Economics: * Imports: Luxury items, food, rare ores * Exports: Food, medicine, common ores Citizen Denomination: Suunatari Currency: Republic Credit Demographics: 50% Suunatari, 30% Tanar'ii, 10% Human, 5% Vanir, 5% Morkith Religion: N/A History Founding: 1,000 years ago Brief History: The Suunatari share their home systems with another race, and as such formed a society based around the concept of equal partnership. This other race eventually began to subsume into the Suunatari for protection, for while they were far stronger physically, they did not have the technological edge the Suunatari had and still do. This race, known as the Tanar'ii, took the role of the physical protector. They saw the the Suunatari as their saviors for freeing them from the predation of another race, who has long since been lost to time... The core system of the Suunatari is reasonably varied, with each world having a specific place and purpose. Their homeworld is a world of forests and great beauty, with the capital city on what was the polar cap. It is from this world, known as Cygnus to others, that the Suunatari rule. Upon reaching space flight, the first thing that was done was to gain control of several nearby systems and bring them into the fold of Suunatari space. In doing so, they found the Tanar'ii early on and a compact was struck with them to create the dual-race society seen today. After this compact was formed, the race began what was called the First Ascendancy. During this time, the followers of Khaine marched to war under the leadership of the Council after being attacked by the Dom'Kavosh. For over two decades, the fighting raged until the enemy mysteriously retreated, but at the terrible cost of several thousand soldiers, civilians, and the Council of 13. During their funerary rites, it was decreed that those who would step to leadership would wear the armor of the First Thirteen, in hopes of their wisdom passing down through the generations... The Second Ascendancy took place a century after, when some Suunatari and their attendant Tanar'ii took to what was called the Plague of the Wandering God. These souls began to defect from their people, living solitary lives as Renegades. During this time, the Renegades began to launch devastating attacks on their own people, only to flee and hide when confronted. After several years, it became apparent of an outside force commanding them to do so, something of such strength that some believed it was Ceogorach himself visiting fury upon them. In the end, it turned out to be a deceiving Suunatari who made himself look like an Exarch of the Harlequin and was executed publicly as a warning. Currently, the nation is in a state of governmental reform. With the introduction of a constitution, among other things, most would believe the nation itself is changing for the better. Category:Nations